


Baby I'm Falling

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale brings and update to Heaven on the Antichrist, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Baby I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic after I saw this comic (https://sameshork.tumblr.com/post/186209956256/you-know-that-thing-where-you-hold-hands-in-your) and fell in love with the idea of Aziraphale falling by flipping off heaven so here's this.

“And I am hoping that by giving a hand in raising the Antichrist, the heavenly influences will balance out the hellish,” Aziraphale said proudly. By the looks on the other angels’ faces, he realized there was something wrong. “What’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked. Gabriel laughed.  
“Oh how noble of you to be raising the Antichrist,” Gabriel said. “But you’re destined to fail.” Aziraphale was so taken aback that he subconsciously took a step backwards.  
“Destined to-” Aziraphale shook his head. “No, I am quite confident in my abilities. The child is already-”  
“Aziraphale,” Michael interrupted, “I don’t think any amount of your influence is going to help anyone.” She gave him a disgusted look. “Much less the Antichrist.” Aziraphale looked at the three angels before him and realized something for the very first time.  
These angels weren’t after what was good for humanity. They were only after what was good for themselves. They wanted the war with Hell. He took another step back. This time, a very deliberate step back. Something to distract the angels while he gathered his thoughts.  
“Do you want me to fail?” Aziraphale demanded. “Do you want to see the fall of humanity?” He shook his head as he pictured everyone. All the children who were going to die because of this War to End all Wars. All the people who were trying so hard to be genuinely good and devoting themselves to the service of other people. He was even concerned about the people who weren’t genuinely good. The ones who were destined to spend their afterlife in Hell. There was just something entirely . . . human that no angel or demon could ever hope to recreate. “Humanity is something we would never be able to replace once it is gone,” Aziraphale said. “Is it really worth it just to be able to put Hell back in its place?” Gabriel smirked.  
“Do you actually like humanity?” Gabriel sneered. “They’re all worthless, Aziraphale.” He paused for a moment. “Just. Like. You.”  
The impact of the words hit Aziraphale hard. His knees suddenly felt like jelly. All these years of doing favors for Heaven. Running around the planet trying to make the world a better place and keeping Crowley out of trouble. All of it had been for nothing. To Gabriel, it had just been busy work sent to an unimportant angel who just needed something to do. This went against everything Aziraphale thought angels were supposed to stand for. Angels were supposed to be the ones fighting for the world, not fighting against it. He thought about how Crowley had been trying just as hard to avert the war as he was. Crowley.  
“I’m not worthless,” Aziraphale said. “People aren’t worthless.” He shook his head trying to clear it.  
He wasn’t actually considering falling, was he? Heaven is what everyone was working towards. His very existence was for the purpose of serving Heaven. Why would he give that up? He gave one last glance at Gabriel and Michael. These angels were at a higher rank than he was. These angels were the ones who determined what assignments the angels got. They determined if humanity lived or died. And they wanted it to die.  
The ground below him dipped a little bit. He was actually going to do it. He was actually going to leave Heaven. For good.  
“Humanity isn’t worthless and I believe that the humans deserve a chance to live.” He thought for a second, thinking of the perfect way to leave Heaven. What would leave the most impact on Gabriel and Michael. He smiled as he looked at his hands. He’d never made a rude gesture before. People had shown it to him through the years, and now was his chance.  
He put all of his fingers down except for the middle one. The angels snickered.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Michael asked. Aziraphale smiled.  
“It is human for FUCK YOU.” He closed his eyes as the floor dropped out from below him. He was falling. He had left Heaven. For good.  
The air whipped around him, though he felt like he was falling in slow motion. He felt the top of his head burn as the perfect goldeness of his hair, thanks to being an angel, burned away. He felt his wings come out of his back. He looked to the side and watched at white feathers fell away, being replaced with black ones. Every inch of his body was feeling a different kind of pain, the pain of washing away his angeletic status. He was no longer of Heaven.  
He only stopped falling when he landed in some demon’s arms. Aziraphale was quick to apologise to the demon before he looked up and saw who it was.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, relieved to be greeted by a familiar face.  
“What are you doing here, Angel?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled.  
“Oh, I’m no longer an angel,” Aziraphale said. Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a moment.  
“Do you realize what you’ve done,” Crowley said with fear. Aziraphale smiled.  
“Not the full extent of my actions, no,” Aziraphale replied. “But I do know that I’ll no longer be fighting with Heaven about what is best for humanity.” Crowley shook his head.  
“Aziraphale, I don’t think you understand.” He took a deep breath. “You’re a demon now.” He put Aziraphale down and Azirapale dusted himself off as if it were no big deal.  
“So?” Aziraphale said.  
“Now instead of fighting Heaven on what you want to do, you have Hell to fight.” Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley’s cheek.  
“Well at least I’ll have you by my side.” Crowley’s face came to match his hair.  
“Aziraphale that’s not-”  
“Oh hush. Tell me you’re not glad I’m here.” Crowley stayed silent.  
There was a time that he’d wished that Aziraphale had fallen beside him. That they wouldn’t have to be so careful about who was watching when they interacted at all. But now that it was real, he wished there was a way to send Aziraphale back up to Heaven. This is not where Aziraphale belongs. Not at all.  
But he had to admit, he did like the idea of being able to speak freely with Aziraphale now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
